


I Guess Trinitrotoluene Wasn’t The Answer

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Can be read as platonic or romantic wilachu, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idk if Wilbur deserved this he did try to blow everything up, No beta we die like Wilbur almost did, One Shot, Pogtopia, Tommy is a pro third-wheeler, What if the tnt plan went wrong, realistic minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur was about to blow up (L’)Manburg, and it succeeds, but not how he wanted it to.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 34
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	I Guess Trinitrotoluene Wasn’t The Answer

**Author's Note:**

> I asked myself what would happen if the tnt was being bitchy and blew up Wilbur.  
> I rushed this because I wrote it in one shot.

Wilbur was standing with tnt right next to him. It was a stray piece that he didn’t have to use. He didn’t realise how much danger he was in by holding a flint and steel next to tnt. Suddenly, he heard an igniting sound. The flint and steel had produced some fire.

All he felt was white hot pain as he flung into a wall that was in front him. He developed lots of scars on his body from the force that he hit the wall. Everything was getting dark as his forehead started oozing blood. Then, everything was black.

____________________

Niki was walking through the forest outside of all the territories, taking a break from all the stress. The walk was quite peaceful, until she saw someone lying on the ground. It looked like...

”Wilbur!”

She could not believe what she was seeing. He was covered in his own blood. He had a huge cut on his forehead. He had a smaller cut on his neck. The wall also had some blood on it and the ground was a little exploded.

“So that’s how it happened.”

”Niki y-you came back-“

”Wilbur, you shouldn’t talk while there is blood flowing from your neck.”

He nodded in response.

Niki picked him up, holding his knees in one arm while he wrapped his arms around her neck. He buried his face into her shoulder.

”Wilbur, we’re almost there. We’re almost back to Pogtopia.”

She took her free hand and dug the dirt that was blocking their home up, immediately placing it back after entering. The stairs were trouble to get down, but Wilbur couldn’t walk after the tnt had injured his legs.

Tommy was checking out his ender chest, when Niki came back.

”Niki, what happened?”

”I was walking and I-  
I found him.”

”There was also a small explosion, he probably used tnt.”

Tommy immediately ran to get some bandages.

”Niki w-will I be f-fine?”

”You shouldn’t talk Wil, but let Tommy bring the bandages and you’ll be fine.”

After what felt like forever, Tommy ran back with some bandages. He gave them to Niki with a regeneration potion. He told her the regeneration was for after the cuts stopped bleeding.

Niki applied the bandages on Wilbur’s forehead and his neck. She was gentle with applying them, being careful around the forehead cut.

“Tommy, he will be fine once we get him healed properly.” Niki decided to tell him because he looked sad.

“So, how long ago did the explosion happen?”

”Well, he was slightly conscious when I found him, so probably four hours ago.”

The regeneration potion could heal Wilbur now, the blood seemed to stop.

Niki carefully took the potion cap off. She offered it to Wilbur, but he was still too weak to drink it on his own.

She carefully put the potion by his mouth, letting the liquid disappear as he swallowed it. The minor scars on his arms started to fade away. Now was time to see if it worked on the deep cut. She placed her arm on the bandage, slowly peeling it off. No, there wasn’t a cut. There was just the dry blood on the bandage and the scar was fading away. She did the same for the one on the neck, removing it.

Wilbur slowly started getting his strength back.

He was confused about how the explosion happened, but he also noticed how Tommy was caring about him after all that happened.

He was still grateful to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow btw tnt is short for trinitrotoluene for those who don’t know  
> You can redo this if you want, I did this in one shot and didn’t take my time (just remember you have to put this as the inspiration cuz, well, you’re rewriting it duh)


End file.
